Night Time Reflection
by CrimsonHaired
Summary: Essentially, Remus is up at an un-Godly hour in the morning, reflecting on his friend Peter.


Disclaimer: I have no shit on Ms. Rowling - she owns every one of these characters, and I'm just using them out of pathetic rambling.  
  
Staying up certainly wouldn't be in his best interest. The weary Remus Lupin reclined into an armchair and was troubled to find it nearly three a.m. The common room had promptly been abandoned around 9 the previous day by most students, 10 at the very latest, for the lingering ones. However, Remus Lupin was an extraordinary case.  
  
The afflicted sixth year intertwined his fingers, brushing the protruding stubble on his chin with the tips. Peter Pettigrew had never been the speediest broom in the shed. The boy, although retaining his youthful innocence, was a burden to Sirius Black and James Potter at times. Peter held a striking resemblance to Lennie from the Muggle novel, 'Of Mice and Men', Remus mused with a sudden pang of regret.  
  
He, as a werewolf, didn't have much room to speak of other people's flaws. Were it visible in the darkness of the common room, Remus shifted slightly lower in his seat. He arched his scarred fingers over the worn, soft pajama pants he'd had for countless years. They, unlike others, had managed to escape a visit to the shack and remained intact. 'But', he thought resolutely, 'Enough about myself.'  
  
Peter simply idolized he, Sirius, and James. Whether it came to schoolwork, the way they carried themselves, or appearance, he always had a compliment for each boy. Peter especially admired James' skills on the broom (his handy Nimbus 1000), and Sirius' luck with the ladies. Peter tended to relate more to Remus than the other two, but held him in reverence all the same.  
  
Peter never had much to boast about aside from his Herbology work, anyway. The humble Gryffindor was often too frightened to speak up for himself, and when trouble rolled around he often hid in the confines of the dorm. Like Lennie, Peter tried his best to stay out of trouble. But to a Slytherin, he was just too much of a bargain to let pass by.  
  
Peter was a plump, rounded, and generally cheerful fellow. He had mousy blonde hair and rosy cheeks, and a shy smile that made Remus grin in spite of himself. However, Peter's weight had always been an issue. Remus was a spindly fellow, but it wasn't unfathomable to him how it must feel to be in the presence of two strikingly handsome fellows (and he). On top of that, he struggled with grades and the simplest of subjects, demanding extra attention from his fellow Marauders and in particular, the kindly Miss Lily Evans.  
  
Peter was the butt of many jokes, even in his own house. Countless times Remus had seen girls recoil at the idea of being involved with Peter, and even Sirius and James joked around with Peter's clumsiness. The Slytherins had a hay day with the wrong answers Peter gave, and the way he stuttered an apology afterward.  
  
Remus' cheeks tinged crimson as he realized his line of thoughts. Peter wasn't entirely useless, after all. 'Even that sounded horrible', thought the werewolf.  
  
Peter was a loyal friend. Even after finding out Remus' secret, the boy looked past it. He had seen Remus as nothing more than a sickly boy up until mid-fifth year. With the help of Sirius and James, Peter had successfully become an illegal animagus. He selflessly dodged the flailing branches of the Whomping Willow and touched the knot, allowing himself, the stag, and the dog entrance. There, Peter had seen the true transformation of Remus' affliction. He'd given Remus something he'd be forever grateful for: a mind inside his werewolf body. The ability to retain part of himself. In fact, Remus realized, without Peter the integrity of the Marauders would simply fall apart.  
  
Peter had dutifully played the lookout until the Map had come along. At that point, he happily took his role to the back again, letting Sirius and James lead the way. With new Prefect duties, the quiet Remus hadn't been in nearly as many pranks. Actually, he preferred to avoid them. He had nothing against Slytherins if they said nothing to him; In fact, their company could be down right enjoyable if you were searching for an intelligent conversation.  
  
Remus startled himself with his trailing thoughts. Rubbing the rings underneath his eyes, he glanced at the clock. It read a quarter after three. With a groan, Remus closed his lids. This was certainly going to be a long night.  
  
Keep me busy, for idle time leaves space for idle thoughts.  
  
Author's Note: If you fancy, review it. It's nothing much, as I hardly ever take a hand at Remus. I'd like to say that my Remus mainly reflects off the Godly writing skills of my friend Whitney. I dedicate it to you Whitney, and can only hope it does you no shame. 


End file.
